


Something about you (makes me feel dangerous).

by bbooyou



Series: ( Sickly sweet tropes ) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas being sweetly weird, Dean is a Sweetheart, First Meetings, Florist!Cas, Fluff, M/M, Soft!Cas, Tattoo Parlour!AU, This is doesn't make a lot of sense, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, flower shop!au, innocent!cas, tattooist!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbooyou/pseuds/bbooyou
Summary: When Castiel Novak noticed the barbershop crossing the street displaying a ‘we moved’ sign, he allowed himself to create some expectations. However, when he returned to his shop one monday morning after what was an exhausting weekend at his parents house (he had too many siblings — seriously, way to go, mum and dad) and finally saw a moving van across the street, he was quite shocked when he noticed the few rock band’s logos, skulls and flowers drawings printed on the glass.A tattoo parlour. ‘Impala Tattoo Shop’.“What a dumb name."





	Something about you (makes me feel dangerous).

**Author's Note:**

> Just some quick thing that I wrote some time ago. As I said, it's random and it's better if you don't really take it all that serious. But anyway, enjoy!

When Castiel Novak noticed the barbershop crossing the street displaying a ‘ _ we moved _ ’ sign, he allowed himself to create some expectations. Maybe someone would open a bakery, or maybe a salon, or a recordstore or a boutique. Hell, maybe even a flower shop like his own. The thought made him slightly scared, even though he knew he was just overthinking things as he accustomed to do. Besides, it’s not like any shop could compete against ‘The Bee’s Paradise’, even though Gabriel said his shop’s name was stupid.

 

As said, he had expectations, an idea of what would come, and everyday after selling a bouquet of _ roses, again, _ he would look through the display window and start to wonder, to daydream. Gabriel said he did that a lot, too. 

 

However, when he returned to his shop one monday morning after what was an exhausting weekend at his parents house (he had too many siblings — seriously, way to go, mum and dad) and finally saw a moving van across the street, he was quite shocked when he noticed the few rock band’s logos, skulls and  _ flowers  _ drawings printed on the glass.

 

A tattoo parlour. ‘Impala Tattoo Shop’.

 

_ “What a dumb name” _ , he thought to himself before entering The Bee’s Paradise and hiding behind the counter.

 

The thing was, Castiel was raised in a very religious and strict family, raised to believe that things like  _ tattoos  _ or  _ rock music _ was no good in the eyes of the Lord, and while he grew out of that way of thinking because  _ duh, he had been to college  _ and respected other people’s decisions without judging, he still squeaked a little bit when he faced things that were, well, rough. His brother Lucifer  _ (yes, that is his name) _ often called him a  _ softie  _ or an old man, but he preferred to think that he was just a good kid. 

 

And so Castiel, the good kid, kept the welcoming speech he had been practicing for a week to himself and stopped looking through the window.

 

It was days later when a tall and slightly muscular man with tattoos on one arm entered his shop, and Castiel froze momentarily. His green eyes reminded him of a flower bud almost ready to bloom, and his freckles were like tulips. 

 

Then the man coughed a little bit, and Castiel snapped out of his reverie.

 

“Hey, uh, my name is Dean, I own the tattoo parlour crossing the road”, he said and Castiel was shocked once again.

 

Because yes, he had created expectations like he did before. He imagined a man covered in tattoos, with piercings and earrings and long hair and dark lipstick, not the freckled blonde, piercing-free man standing in front of him with what seemed like an apple pie, a flannel short sleeve shirt and a confused look.

 

“Uh, hello?”

 

“I did it again, didn’t I?”, he asked once he returned to Earth and gave the man — Dean an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry, my brother always says that I have trouble with daydreaming.”

 

The man smiled, and the image of sunflowers and daisies was clear in Castiel’s mind.

 

“It’s cool, don’t worry about it.”

 

“I’m Castiel, nice to meet you”, he said after a few moments of awkward silence. His people skills were  _ so  _ rusty.

 

“Likewise”, then another smile, and Castiel worried that he might have caught the flu or something similar because he felt dizzy and warm. “I brought you pie. Cooked it myself.”

 

And Castiel  _ really  _ needed to stop with the prejudgements because it was obvious at that point that Dean was just a mystery box. He sighed and gave the man a tired smile, not minding at all that Dean seemed more confused than ever.

 

“I give up”, he said while laying his head on the counter, with his mind feeling overworked and his heart skipping beats like crazy just because. “I’ve been defeated.”

 

Instead of giving the man weird looks or running away or throwing a drink that he didn’t even had at Castiel, Dean just let out a little chuckle.

 

“Dude, you are just weird.”

 

“My brothers often use the term ‘innocent’ and ‘oblivious’, but I guess weird could work too”, Cas responded and when he lifted his head there was the man that he thought of as  _ dangerous  _ and  _ scary _ , giggling slightly at the sight of him with his freckles and his sun kissed skin almost glowing.

 

He was so, so, so,  _ so _ damned.

 

“So, you said something about pie?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on twitter (@SUG0ILESTER) if you wanna chat and I hope you liked this...thing. See ya!


End file.
